Trilogies of HamHam Ivi Ali Yugo
by LynnLynn-San
Summary: This story is confusing. Crossover..Big big crossover. Suikoden 3, Yu-go-oh, Hamtaro, Madeline(yes, Madeline), Jayne Pritchard (Oops, shes real), and a group of computers that talk. please R&R If you have any questions, add them into your review (wow, I'm


Hi. This is..my story. yes. My story. My Crossover.   
  
P.S. The asterics(stars) dissapeared, so if you read some thing that sounds like an action, it probably is.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
session start: Friday, August 08, 2003 08:41:55 PM  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a beautiful day in the land of PIW (people in white) and as usual, Alynne was throwing knives up and down while jumping, while listening to Sum 41.   
  
Alynne: Hi hamtaro! What are you doing here? I expected you to be off with bijou...  
  
Hamtaro: Are you crazy? I wouldnt be seen with her unless...oh nvm! change of subject!  
  
Alynne: throws knive at hamtaro really?   
  
hamtaro: yes. STOP TROWING KNIVES AT ME! pulls knife out of heart ITS DANGEROUS!  
  
Weebl: Pie.  
  
hamtaro: hamha weebl!  
  
Weebl: Pie.   
  
Hamtaro (extremely mad): IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!?  
  
weebl: Pie.  
  
Alynne: Ok....thats all folks! lets take a break and look at some commercials!  
  
hamtaro: NO! no commercials! is anyone listening to me?! i hate Pie! pie is evil! And so Is PIW! i hate it here! Give me some handcuffs!  
  
Weebl: coughs up some handcuffs pie!  
  
hamtaro: thankyou! grabs yugi  
  
Alynne: what are you doing with yugi?  
  
hamtaro: handcuffs self to yugi MUAHaHAHAHAHA!!!! I am the KING OF THE WORLD!  
  
Alynne: Not quite. isnt that guy whos married to the queen dude the king of the world?  
  
yugi: You mean me? im a pharoa!  
  
Alynne: NO! I MEAN THE KING!  
  
hamtaro: you mean Elvis?  
  
Alynne: NO! I MEAN THE KING!  
  
Yugi: YOU MEAN THE KING OF ENGLAND?  
  
Alynne: NO! theres isnt one currently! Only Prince phillip (I think)!  
  
hamtaro: WELL then Im the PrINCE OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: How can you be prince if you dont have a crown?  
  
Hamtaro: blink blink ill get one. takes alynnes knife and stabs it through a pickle  
  
Alynne: HEY! thats MY knife! take your dirty paws off it!  
  
hamtaro: balances knife on head MY PAWS ARENT DIRTY! Im The PRINCe OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Alynne: THey ARE dirty. You run around in a cage all day. DO you KNOW what its lined with?!   
  
hamtaro: What?   
  
Alynne: Old fecie-and-urine-covered CEDAR (or pine) SHREDS!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: EW! RUN AWAAAAY!  
  
Hamtaro: MUAHAHAHA! you cant escape! for I am the PRINCE OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA! your hand cuffed to me and i swallowed the key! sinister look  
  
Yugi: (high-gingerbread-man-voice) You're a monster Ox  
  
hamtaro: NO! Im the PRINCE OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Alynne: pulls another knife out of pocket  
  
Hmataro: yugi! Grab that knife!  
  
yugi (hypnotised): yes KING OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA! i will obey your every order....  
  
Alynne: try all you want! I have the power of Chibi Usa! Well, not really...  
  
Hamtaro: chibi Usa is powerless against the PRINCE OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHA! you cannot defeat me!  
  
Yugi: sigh Chibi Usa is hot drool and just my size...  
  
Hamtaro: WHAT? Nobody talks like that in the presence of THE PRINCE OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHA! That is a violation of code #3.141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414.....etc or "PI" as I like to call it. Well, actually not. But close enough. It Is big and never ending.  
  
weebl: PIE!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: oh god dammit, i went and got him all excited! Yugi, bash him on the HEAD!!!  
  
Yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro on the HEAD!  
  
yugi: where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
Yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: on the HEAD!  
  
yugi: where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
Yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: on the HEAD!  
  
yugi: where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
Yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: on the HEAD!  
  
yugi: where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
Alynne: Well obviously Yuo dont HAVE one!  
  
Yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
yugi: Where?  
  
Hamtaro: on the HEAD!  
  
yugi: where?  
  
Hamtaro: On the HEAD!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh forget it. IM THE PRINCE OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hamtaro: what was I going to get you to do again?  
  
yugi: Hit weebl on the head.  
  
Hamtaro: ah. yes. WAIT!  
  
Hamtaro: You imbecile! Thats what I TOLD you to do!  
  
Yugi: Yeah? so?   
  
Hamtaro: you're supposed to be under my control!  
  
Yugi: nope. not anymore  
  
Hamtaro: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?!?  
  
Alynne: holds up knife with handcuffs slung over them Ishness...Futch...Fly away......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: if it weren't for you meddling kids...I would have gotten away with it! casts pickle with knife trough it awaY IM STILL THE PRINCE OF THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA! disapears into the sudden darkness  
  
Yugi: I love you alynne!  
  
Alynne: blushie   
  
Yugi: Lets be more then friends forever!  
  
Alynne: OK!  
  
Hugo: I OBJECT!  
  
Alynne: gasp-P  
  
yugi: gasp-P  
  
Weebl: PIE! I mean...gasp-P  
  
Hugo: I love you alynne!  
  
Alynne: blushie  
  
Hugo: lets be more then friends forever!  
  
Alynne: OK!  
  
Link: I OBJECT!  
  
Alynne: gasp-P  
  
yugi: gasp-P  
  
Hugo: gasp-P  
  
Weebl: PIE!  
  
Everyone: Sigh  
  
Link: I love you Alynne!  
  
Alynne: blushie  
  
Link: Lets be more then friends forever!  
  
Alynne: OK!  
  
Weebl: :(  
  
Alynne: Whats wrong weebl?  
  
Weebl: Pie!  
  
Hugo: YAY! we have a foursome!  
  
Link: YAY!  
  
Alynne: YAY!  
  
Cloud: NO!  
  
Cloud: Alynne! I love you!  
  
Alynne: blushie  
  
Hugo: yay! We have a fivesome!  
  
everyone except weebl: YAY!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
end session  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Session start: Saturday, August 09, 2003 05:24:27 PM  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere off in the bowels of PIW......Hamtaro was plotting his next Insanitary Session  
  
Hamtaro: Con flabbed grabbid! I cant seem to make these sunflowers die with my eyes!  
  
Hamtaro: I must see what those meddling kids are up to...  
  
Hamtaro: falls into pit NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Madeline: Bonjour.  
  
Hamtaro: Whata?  
  
Madeline: bonjour.  
  
Hamtaro: Whata?  
  
Madeline: BONJOUR. Garcon, learn to use your manners.  
  
Hamtaro: OY. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME FALL INTO THAT PIT? points up TELL ME! please.  
  
Madeline: laughs insanly Why Hamtaro... you want to be all powerful. And I have what you need...  
  
Hamtaro: oh yeah? Whats that?  
  
Madeline: A magical mirror....capable of seeing all, and conjuring all.  
  
Hamtaro: Where is this " magical mirror"  
  
Madeline: In your mind. Think long and hard...  
  
Hamtaro (thinking long and hard) : Whats in the mail today? Whats in the mail today? I wonder Wonder... er I mean...  
  
madeline: no thats good... its appearing in front of you...look  
  
Hamtaro: THATS SO COOL!  
  
Madeline: I know...  
  
hamtaro: Now to see what those meddling kids are doing...BECAUSE IM THE PRINCE OF THE WORLD!!!! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
hamtaro: looks in mirror Ahhh!  
  
Madeline: ?  
  
hamtaro: they have a fivesome!  
  
Vallery:  
  
you have a fivesome with yugi, hugo, link and cloud?  
  
,-Alynne-, says:  
  
yea  
  
,-Alynne-, says:  
  
lol  
  
Vallery:  
  
NOT FAAAAAAIR  
  
,-Alynne-, says:  
  
LOL  
  
vallery:  
  
I WANT HUGO AND LINK  
  
Vallery:  
  
AND FUTCH  
  
Hamtaro: WHERE THE FUTCH DID YOU COME FROM?!  
  
Madeline: You Dolt. You're looking in the mirror....they arent really here.   
  
Hamtaro: But its so Realistic!  
  
madeline: well duh. its a mirror!  
  
Hamtaro: Ah...yes. sinister look this could come in handy...  
  
Hamtaro: Madeline, write this down. my next project is to steal all the pie from PIW [dot] PIE industries  
  
Madeline: Got that  
  
Hamtaro: First we'll...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Insanitary Session  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alynne: Well how did you like that? pretty Insanitary wasnt it?  
  
HP pavillion (pavi): well....um  
  
Alynne: Awww C'mon. Your just mad you werent in the first chapter.  
  
Pavi: No Im not!  
  
Alynne: Yes you are!  
  
pavi: No Im not!  
  
Alynne: yes you are!  
  
Pavi: oh never mind.   
  
Alynne: yes you are  
  
Pavi: Shut up!  
  
Alynne: OK  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Session start: Tuesday, 19 August, 2003 09:17:26 PM  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back with Alynne and her friends, someone appears out of nowhere!  
  
Lauren: Hi! I appeared out of nowhere!   
  
Everyone: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Lauren: I predict something RANDOM is going to happen!  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
the pib are coming to get you  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
you can hide, but they will find you  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
you can run, but they will catch you  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
you can drink beer, but they will steal it  
  
Alynne: throws a knife at Val  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
they will take you away  
  
.,-Alynne-,The PIB are coming/you can hide but they will find you/you can drink beer but they will steal it says:  
  
I KNOW!  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
they will come after you  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
they will steal your taps  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
the first one is the PIB  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
the piw only come when you're insane  
  
.,-Alynne-,The PIW are coming/you can hide but they will find you/you can drink beer but they will steal it says:  
  
I see  
  
Val WE SELL YOU BUY! FUTCH!! says:  
  
they steal your taps  
  
Hugo: I LEFT the taps ALONE at the house!  
  
Alynne: Its Ok. Im sure the guard Chum will take care of it.  
  
pavi: hey, Bob, dont we LIVe in the land of PIW?  
  
Bob: yeah.....doesnt that mean...  
  
Pavi: ...the PIW are all around US!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
-----  
  
Hamtaro: MAUAHAHHA!!!!!!! little do they know that the PIW bring the taps to me!!!  
  
madeline: Im not quite sure of that yet, Hamtarp Hamtaro. they havent returned your call..  
  
Hamtaro: BLAST THOSE STUPID PHONES!  
  
Madeline: With what laser sir Hamtarp Hamtaro?  
  
hamtaro: KEEbord67 DSL cheetah speed laser with a 56K modem  
  
Madeline: Do we even HAVE one of those?  
  
hamtaro: I keep it in the broom closet  
  
Madeline: OH THAT ONE!  
  
hamtaro: HURRY! THEY ARE GOING TO FIND OUT AND RUN AWaY! VETE VETE!  
  
Madeline: Iz dat francais?  
  
hamtaro: dies  
  
Back with Alynne, bob, pavi, hugo, link, cloud, yugi, lauren, val, and weebl..  
  
-Lauren- No comment. Ever. says:  
  
Sorry, I have to arrest you for the attempted murder of a cursor. Please come calmly and quietly.  
  
.,-Alynne-,The PIW are coming/you can hide but they will find you/you can drink beer but they will steal it says:  
  
NUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.,-Alynne-,The PIW are coming/you can hide but they will find you/you can drink beer but they will steal it says:  
  
takes umbrella and picks handcuffs  
  
-Lauren- No comment. Ever. says:  
  
Good plan. clap clap  
  
Alynne: So this was all a TEST?  
  
Lauren: yah, pretty much.  
  
Alynne: throws a knife at lauren  
  
Lauren: DOOD! YOU COULD POKE A KNEE OUT!  
  
Yugi: I dont want to be with you anymore alynne.   
  
Link: neither Do I.  
  
Cloud: Neither do I.  
  
Alynne: Well I dont wantto be with any of you! I never did anything with you anyway!  
  
Hugo: I want to stay with you alynne!  
  
Alynne: NO!  
  
hugo: OK!  
  
Deranged Assassin (Christine)"The Darkness has begun. There will be no dawn says:  
  
GOOD ANSWER! BRAVO!  
  
,-Alynne-,"Hello Baldie Lee. Did you come on your chopper?" says:  
  
Yay!  
  
.Deranged Assassin"The Darkness has begun. There will be no dawn says:  
  
claps That earned you one, ( 1 ) First aid kit!  
  
,-Alynne-,"Hello Baldie Lee. Did you come on your chopper?" says:  
  
ok  
  
.Deranged Assassin"The Darkness has begun. There will be no dawn says:  
  
Psst...More screencaps of Will with dirt on his face here http:o: We'll brainify her..make her one of us... 


End file.
